Double Chocolate Delight
by Lycii TyS
Summary: A midnight stroll downtown brings much more than you can think...


_**I think Jamie mentioned somewhere that he couldn't eat cookies because of his training regime, well, here's one for you.**_

_**Disclaimer: BUAHAHAHHA, I have kidnapped Jace. But, nahhh, rights go to Cassie still.**_

Being rudely awakened after a tiring day of training did not sit well with Clary. It was one of the rare times Jocelyn allowed her to stay over at the Institute and she intended to spend her time wisely.

She had heard a muffled thump by her bedside which had jolted her senses on high alert.

She had swept herself off the bed as gracefully as she could as she fumbled for her seraph blade she always kept stuffed under her sheets in case of emergency. U

nfortunately, it didn't go as neatly as she had imagined it. She ended up crashing into the intruder after a misbalanced step.

"Now I know you're excited and all, but was that really necessary?" A pair of luminous golden eyes stared back into hers as the former steadied her.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed, inwardly feeling grateful that Jace hadn't bothered to switch on the lights.

She was certain a blush had already spread itself across her cheeks. He smirked his infuriating smirk of his at her before leaning his head to hers. Her breath came out in short puffs.

"I thought it was my turn to kiss you awake," he tilted his head to the side just before their lips could touch.

"I think you're scheduled for next week," Clary placed both her hands in front of her, pretending to examine her seraph blade.

Jace shrugged and for a second, Clary felt a stab of disappointment. It disappeared as soon as he started speaking. He twirled a strand of her hair around his finger before sliding an arm around her waist.

"Whoever it is next, he'll have to wait. You're mine for tonight. No strike that, you're mine for every night listed in the calendar."

He glanced down at her seraph blade. "You can't be serious, you're cheating on me with my baby?"

Jace's eyes had widened in mock hurt as he cradled the blade in one hand, careful to keep the other around her.

"No," she rolled her eyes at him, he was being melodramatic- in a sweet way. "I was thinking about sleeping- something normal people do- until you came in."

He grinned, stealing a quick peck on the lips before reaching for her hand. "Well, I for one, am not normal."

They padded down the carpeted hallways, lit with a few dim candles. The constant flickering of the flames drew dancing shadows on the walls. Jace pressed for the elevator.

"So, you admit you're abnormal?" Clary tried to keep the innocence in her voice as she glanced over at him. Already she was resisting the urge to pull him into an embrace and kiss him. No, she didn't want to be the clingy girlfriend.

They stepped into the elevator as Jace pulled the lever. As they began the descent, he turned over to face her. "Nope, I am especially above the intelligence of most of the average mundanes. Brains and looks," He pointed to himself.

The gates swung open as they stepped out into the cool night air. "Come on," he said, placing both hands on her shoulders and gently steered her downtown.

Clary shivered at his touch, she would never get over the jolt of passion whenever he touched her.

"Where are we going?" she looked up at him. "You're not going to do something stupid, are you?"

Clary felt his arm twitch as fell in step beside her. Jace took her hand in his. He put two fingers to his heart. "How quickly I forget you don't like to do as you're told." She could hear the smile in his voice. "We're going to a place with great mythical power,"

She smiled up at him. Her exact words when they'd just only met at Dorothea's apartment. The smell hit her before the sight did.

After that, she wasn't sure what to say. She choked down a rising laugh.

"What is that?" She tried to ask, hoping that the laughter and incredulity was kept out of her expression.

She pointed at the storefront, the only one with blinking neon lights and a gigantic chocolate chip cookie places atop the roof.

The shop was open, despite it being the middle of the night and still, customers were streaming in and out. Clary inhaled the homey smell of the cookies feeling completely at peace.

She spotted a particularly odd looking man striding inside, elbowing past the mundanes.

"Is that…" Clary started. Jace steered her inside the store. "An ifrit? Yes, it is."

"You have to be kidding me, great showhunters and downworlders come shopping for cookies?" She remembered to lower her voice in the nick of time, remembering the ifrit. A particularly purple eyed woman stared at her.

Jace strode up to the counter, pulling her with him. "Well, of course. Food is food and they don't magically appear."

"Oh I don't know, maybe you guys have a rune for it." Clary muttered.

Jace looked back at her raising his eyebrows, he opened his mouth as if he were about to say something.

"No, don't answer that." She put in quickly.

"Actually, I was going to say-" He leaned in to kiss her full on the lips. "-that the double chocolate chip cookies are amazing."

The woman behind the counter let out a muffled groan.

Clary wondered where your glamour was when you needed it.

_Review?_

_Great, now I made myself hungry._


End file.
